bibliotekarzefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jenkins
Jenkins ,,Sir Galahad' Jenkins, znany również jako Galahad / Galeas, jest Nieśmiertelnym opiekunem Aneksu. Jenkins był niegdyś rycerzem Okrągłego Stołu i miał ponad tysiąc lat. W ciągu ostatnich kilku stuleci spędził czas w Aneksie, przeprowadzając badania i eksperymenty, które przyniosą korzyści Bibliotece. Jenkins poświęcił swoją nieśmiertelność , by uratować Nicole Noone, która z kolei opisała go Bairdowi jako "rycerza" w sposób sugerujący, że jest to integralna ranga biblioteki, porównywalna w pewnym sensie do Strażnika. Umarł po zabiciu przez Nicole Noone. Przed śmiercią służył jako mądry obrońca przez większość czasu obecnym bibliotekarzom, ponieważ korzystali z Aneksu jako podstawy swojej działalności. Jenkins jest lojalnym przyjacielem bibliotekarzy.Bibliotekarze , Jenkins i strażniczka tworzą rodzinę. Zazwyczaj kiedy Bibliotekarz są w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebują pomocy zjawia się i ratuje ich jak bohater, zawsze w wielkim stylu. Jenkins korzystał z załącznika w Portland w Oregonie, aby prowadzić badania nad artefaktami. Zwykle wyspiarski, przyjmował bibliotekę i Strażnika do bazy jako bazę operacyjną, pierwotnie do momentu umieszczenia Biblioteki Głównej, a następnie do wspierania trzech nowych bibliotekarzy. Dostarczył bibliotekarzom informacji i pomocy, jednak wydawało się, że boi się wziąć udział w walce. To się zmieniło, gdy Ezekiel Jones brał udział w konklawe i sprzeciwiał się Dulaque. 2 Jenkins ma pozornie bliski związek z ojcem Dulaque, o którym mówi się, że trwało co najmniej 1000 lat, kiedy doszło do "incydentu". W słowach Jenkina wiele z jego przeszłych wysiłków, by asystować, doprowadziło do krwi. Jenkins ma wrogie stosunki z Morgan Le Fay. Powiedział Eve Baird, że Morgan powinien zostać zabity, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to rezygnację z życia setek licealistów, ponieważ ona byłaby odpowiedzialna za tysiące śmierci, gdyby uciekła. Morgana nazwała go po imieniu "Galeas", co jest alternatywnym imieniem Galahada. Jenkins pomógł otworzyć ścieżkę do The Loom Of Fate, po użyciu Dulaque i przecięciu wątku. Stawił czoła Dulaque, który był w postaci Lancelota, w Krosie, dając Flynnowi czas na przeprogramowanie Krosna i ustalił czas, jaki powinien być. Podczas walki Dulaque nazywa Jenkinsa "Galahadem", potwierdzając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. 3 Jenkins zmarł po poświęceniu swojej nieśmiertelności, by uratować Nicole Noone, co spowodowało, że bibliotekarze porzucili swoją wiarę w Bibliotece. Zbyt późno odkryto, że jest to część spisku Nicole, który zniszczył Bibliotekę z nienawiści i goryczy 4. Po przywróceniu Biblioteki bibliotekarze byli zdruzgotani, aby dowiedzieć się, że Jenkins również nie został przywrócony. Zamiast tego Flynn Carsen użył tostera z Albuquerque, aby cofnąć się w czasie, zanim Nicole stała się Immortal i uniemożliwiła Nicole zrobienie zła. Gdy Flynn powrócił do teraźniejszości, Jenkins został przywrócony na nowej linii czasu. Osobowość "Kiedyś znałem medyka z mową twojego łóżka, nigdy nie chciałem bez niej prowadzić misji". - Eve, "... I piekielny kontrakt" Na początku Jenkins był przeciwny pomysłowi bibliotekarzy (liczba mnoga). Wspomniał także, że ma inną wizję niż Judson. Zamiast przechowywać magiczne przedmioty, chciał z nimi eksperymentować i dowiedzieć się, co mogą zrobić. Co ciekawe, ta wizja zbliża się do wizji Bractwa Węża, który chce używać magii, aby zmienić świat. Jenkins wielce szanuje Flynna, Judsona i Charlene i jest przyjazny dla Ewy. Zyskał uznanie dla Ezechiela i Jakuba, ale jest najbliżej Cassie, chociaż ich związek - nieco się zmienia. Lubi eksperymentować, troszczy się ogromnie o artefakty w Bibliotece i jest zdolny do interakcji z innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Jest lojalny, inteligentny i ma suche poczucie humoru. O ile wyraźnie i mocno zakorzenione w przeszłości w wielu sprawach, Jenkins pokazuje zaskakujące kieszenie współczesnej wiedzy, jak wtedy, gdy oszołomił Ezekiela i Cassie, porównując starodawną feudę wschodnich i zachodnich smoków do "Wschodniego Wybrzeża - zachodniego wybrzeża hip-hopowej rywalizacji koniec dwudziestego wieku ", wyjaśniając ku ich zdumieniu," Jak Eric B. i Rakim tak trafnie płynęli, "jestem w pełni opłacany". Zdolności Nieśmiertelność: Jenkins przyznał, że ma nieśmiertelny status w odcinku "I the Hollow Men". Pełny zakres tej umiejętności i jej źródła są obecnie nieznane, ale Jenkins nie wydaje się starzeć (lub pozwala sobie na pojawienie się w podeszłym wieku). Jednak w odcinku "And the Grave of Time" Jenkins porzucił swoją nieśmiertelność, by uratować Nicole Noone, gdy Rasputin dźgnął ją igłą Kościeja. W "... I Echa pamięci" nowa linia czasu przywraca Jenkinsa do nieśmiertelności i sprowadza go z martwych. Inteligencja na poziomie geniusza: Ze względu na swoją nieśmiertelność i stulecia służenia Bibliotece jako dozorca Aneksu, Jenkins zgromadził ogromną wiedzę o artefaktach, historii, magii i tradycji. Jego doświadczenie w tych dziedzinach może konkurować tylko z Flynnem lub Jacobem i przewyższyć go Judson, oryginalny bibliotekarz. Jest także znakomitym inżynierem i badaczem, zdolnym do wykorzystania zarówno nauki, jak i magii / artefaktów w tworzeniu przydatnych urządzeń pomagających bibliotekarzom w ich rozmaitych poszukiwaniach. Mistrzowski szermierz: Jenkins jest elitarnym wojownikiem i jednym z najsilniejszych rycerzy króla Artura. Jego nieśmiertelność dała mu nieograniczony czas i doświadczenie w ewentualnym studiowaniu innych form szermierki. Jest w stanie utrzymać się przeciwko Dulaque, a ten wspomina nawet, że Jenkins jest jedynym rycerzem, który może go dorównać. Wykazano również, że jest biegły w posługiwaniu się dwiema broniami w walce. Miał miecz i sztylet, aby zabić wampiry, które próbowały zabić Jakuba i Ezechiela, i rzucił sztylet z doskonałą celnością, by zabić wampira podczas konfrontacji. Nigh Inululability: Nieśmiertelność Jenkinsa zapewniła mu również ciało nieomal niewrażliwe. Potrafi przejść przez toksyczne poziomy gazu ziemnego bez żadnych skutków ubocznych. Przeżył także mały upadek betonu / kamienia bez widocznych obrażeń. Chociaż Jenkins jest praktycznie niewrażliwy na wszelkie konwencjonalne sposoby obrażeń fizycznych, wciąż może odczuwać ból, taki jak czas, kiedy on i Ewa zeskoczyli z urwiska, by uciec przed Apepem i użyć go do osłaniania Ewy, która może umrzeć po uderzeniu. Stwierdził, że po odzyskaniu świadomości, że nawet ekstremalne upadki nie mogą go zabić, nie oznacza to, że jest w ogromnej ilości bólu. Jest również powiedziane, że nie można go zabić, ale może umrzeć. Może to oznaczać, że jakakolwiek magia, która mogłaby zanegować nieśmiertelność Jenkinsa, może spowodować śmierć. Ciekawostki Według "Thomasa Thomasa Malory'ego" Le Morte d'Arthur ", Galahad został pasowany na rycerza i zajął miejsce przy Okrągłym Stole, na krześle znanym jako Siege Perilous (Niebezpieczne / Peerless Seat) - mogli tam siedzieć tylko najwięksi rycerze i nie zostanie pokonany przez gniew Boży), w Niedzielę Zesłania Ducha Świętego: "Czterystaset lat i cztery i pięćdziesiąt, dokonanych po męce Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa". Miał wtedy piętnaście lat. Biorąc 33AD jako datę męki Chrystusa, to czyni Jenkinsa co najmniej 1543 rokiem życia. Sir Mortym d'Arthur Sir Thomasa Malory'ego oznacza także Galahada jako nieślubnego syna Lancelota du Lac (Dulaque). Podczas gdy to połączenie nie zostało jednoznacznie potwierdzone na ekranie, para podzieliła się wstępnym przyjęciem po konklawe. Dodatkowo, podczas wywiadu telewizyjnego John Larroquette potwierdził, że Dulaque jest ojcem Galahada (patrz link poniżej przy dwóch minutach). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP8iEFlylhI#t=110.483283 W odcinku "I the Loom of Fate" Dulaque pyta Jenkinsa "kto będzie rządził głupimi małymi ludźmi?", Co oznacza, że zarówno Dulaque, jak i Jenkins nie są ludźmi; albo Dulaque uważa się za większego niż ludzkość. W odcinku "... I szczęśliwie się zdarza" Jenkins nawiązywał do kłopotów z Mikołajem, które mogły wskazywać na związek z panią Claus. Nawiązując do fae Ariela, który kręcił się bardzo szybko w pułapce, Flynn stworzył: "Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby coś się tak szybko poruszało, z wyjątkiem nocy, w której Gretchen i ja usłyszeliśmy, jak Mikołaj wraca wcześnie z Oktoberfestu." Jednak możliwe jest, że ta pamięć jest częścią fikcyjnej historii w ramach własnego "Szczęśliwie kiedykolwiek" Jenkinsa. W sezonie 3 Jenkins ujawnia, że jego nieodwzajemniona miłość jest dla Charlene